The present invention relates to solar energy converters and more particularly to a solar energy window which simultaneously provides both thermal and electrical energy, as well as shade.
Normally much heat escapes through windows. With the conservation of energy having become more critical, new and more useful ways to adapt solar energy to man's various needs have become more of a necessity.